jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Emporio Alniño
Emporio Alniño (エンポリオ・アルニーニョ) is a secondary character in Part VI: Stone Ocean and an ally of the protagonist. Appearance/Personality A short boy with curly blond hair, Emporio is always seen wearing a striped baseball uniform that seems to be the type worn by the Hiroshima Toyo Carp. He was first shown as a cowardly awkward kid who was unwilling to join the battle. However, as he continued to help the heroes, he was slowly dragged into the fight himself. He proved helpful by using his computer to gain information regarding the villains' powers, and in helping Jolyne out of several tight spots by hiding her in his "ghost room." When caught in the middle of a conflict, he was unable to fight back (excluding his final confrontation with Pucci, where he made use of Weather's stand). Synopsis Emporio was born to a unnamed prisoner in Green Dolphin Street Prison and since then has lived there in secret with the help of his stand, which manifested in the form of a "ghost room." It is unknown if his mother was killed or if she was a stand user and developed similar powers. Either way, Enrico Pucci was originally unaware of Emporio's existence, which gave the heroes a momentary edge. While in Green Dolphin Street Prison, he serves as a meaningful and useful ally to Jolyne Cujoh and Ermes Costello as well as introducing the two to Narciso Anasui and Weather Report (who reside primarily in the Ghost Room provided by his stand abilities), providing them all with information about the personnel, the enemies they fight, and even the prison itself. After Jolyne, Ermes, Weather Report and Anasui escape, Emporio follows to help Jolyne (flying a helicopter that Romeo gave Jolyne before Rykiel's attack) before being given Jotaro Kujo's memory disc, which later causes him to pursue Donatello Versus when Weather Report recovers his memories and activates Heavy Weather. Later, he becomes trusted with Weather Report's stand disc. Post-Universal Reset After Pucci resets the universe and Emporio becomes the only living member of the group that intended to stop Pucci, he finds himself in a universe created to Pucci's specifications and is subsequently dogged by Pucci as the last remaining enemy to his perfect world. Emporio runs to his ghost room and tricks Pucci into inserting Weather Report's stand disc into his head. Weather Report subsequently fills the room with concentrated oxygen and effectively disables Pucci. Emporio ignores Pucci's last angry pleas to spare him, saying that walking the path of justice is fate, and Weather Report kills the priest with a barrage of punches, after which the universe resets again. In this alternate timeline, Emporio finds himself right outside Green Dolphin Street and witnesses an alternate Ermes Costello being kicked from the bus for attempting to pay with a fifty-dollar bill. Nearby, Annakiss, the alternate Anasui, invites Ermes to ride in their car in exchange for the money she can use to pay for gas. Ultimately, Emporio decides to join after meeting Irene, the alternate Jolyne, who invites the two to ride and also possesses a Joestar birthmark, indicating that the Joestar family continues to live on. Deeply touched by the survival of his friends, Emporio gives his name when Irene asks for it. Later, the group pick up a hitchhiker shown to be an alternate Weather Report. In Video-Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Emporio makes his game debut on the PS3 title. He appears on the game as both explanatory charater for the GALLERY MODE and as part of the stage hazard on the KENNEDY SPACE CENTER STAGE (screaming "Watch out!" when the objects starts falling on the stage). His voice is also heard in the ending text in PART VI's story-mode segment. Trivia * Emporio is the only stand user to ever use another stand that is not his own (not counting Anubis' users) and, as such, was able to temporarily use two stands at once. He was capable of using Weather Report's stand when Pucci accidentally forced it in, while his original stand was slowly crumbling away. One could imagine that his original stand was slowly being overpowered by his new one. * Emporio is probably the only person from the original timeline to survive and still retain his memories in the alternate timeline. *Emporio bears a rather strong resemblance to Part I: Phantom Blood's Poco, though it might be entirely coincidental. *Much like Polnareff & Mista (with Trish) before him, Emporio was able to survive the sixth adventure. However, unlike the aformentioned side protagonists, his JoJo did not survive, but was replaced. *Much like with Giorno Giovanna and if he kept the ability to transform Gold Experience into Gold Experience Requiem after Part 5, it is unknown if Emporio retained the abilty to use the Weather Report Stand after Part 6. *Emporio has the distinction of being the first ally to defeat a major antagonist instead of the main protagonist doing so. Gallery EmporioDisc.PNG|Emporio with Weather Report's stand disc EmporioWeather.PNG|Emporio using Weather Report References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters